Év közötti csend (entre el silencio de los siglos)
by Yanyce
Summary: Lo más molesto de la espera...era la falta de esperanza, pero él estaba condenado a aguardarla hasta el fin de los tiempos porque su sangre le corría en las venas. Hungría/Rumania AusHun/PruHun.


_**Descargo legal:**__ Hetalia Axis Power no me pertenece y esto está hecho sin fines de lucro porque amo esta retorcida pareja y solo he leído dos fics decentes de ellos…_

_**Notas de Autor:**__ Advertencia de sobredosis de azúcar…Ensaladera amorosa…no pude resistir mi amor al drama…si os gusta, hacedlo saber. Insinuaciones de…Austria/Hungría, Prusia/Hungría, y algunos temas sexuales…están advertidos._

_**Év közötti csend (entre el silencio de los siglos)**_

Lo más molesto de todo, no era la espera sino la falta de esperanza.

Vladimir sorbió su copa lentamente, como si en vez del vino se fuera otro líquido rojo, en su opinión más delicioso, el que se desplazara por su garganta.

Cerró los ojos evocando un tibio cuello y núbiles labios, que despertaban apatitos que poco o nada tenían que ver entre sí y con un parpadeo apagó las llamas de las velas, porque en su casa esa cosa llamada electricidad era poco apreciada.

Resignado a pasar esa noche en vela con sus recuerdos, permitió a su imagen mental de Elizabetha, meticulosamente construida a sus espaldas, consolarle.

Rumania sabía que era un espejismo, que no le hacía justicia a Hungría de ninguna forma pero en todas las noches que pasó velando su sueño, la imagen de una dama complacida y temblorosa erala que permanecía. Lizbeth dormida era mucho más hermosa que despierta. Al sonar de un trueno, recordó la primera vez que robó su sangre siendo casi infantes y cuando la recibió por voluntad propia, cuando ella descubría lo que él supo todo el tiempo: era una mujer.

A diferencia de las otras naciones, la inmortalidad de Rumania no estaba estrechamente ligada a la cantidad de gente en sus tierras, porque Vlad se había encargado de ponerlo más allá, hace tanto tiempo que los años no eran tales.

En sus ojos, se dibujó como unos cuantos campesinos formaban una nación. La noto surgir ante las adversidades, tan solitaria como él mismo y fue la primera vez que juró sería suya. Se dedicó a cultivarla cual más preciada de sus flores y cuándo estuvo a punto de tenerle por completo, llegaron esos hombres hipócritas a horrorizarse con sus costumbres; con ellos el _asombroso_ niño que Elizabetha tomó como rival y luego los príncipes desesperados buscando ayuda para su señor _Austria_. Supo que alguno iba a robársela y por eso la vistió de hombre, haciéndola creer que eso era, hasta que ella comenzó a notar en sus mimos y miradas cosas que los otros hombres no compartían y entonces no hubo a donde esconderse. Allí le robo el primero de sus besos, solo un roce y luego probó el torrente de sus venas. Ella no se sorprendió. Sabía lo que él era porque las gentes del pueblo gritaron de miedo al ver el cuello de su nación a las semanas y el muchacho alvino la acusó de _pagana._

La vez siguiente fue mucho más placentera. Las guerras internas por mandarle, lo habían mantenido lejos demasiado tiempo y la encontró distraída, vestida de niña, en la torre más alta de su palacio, donde los reyes osaban encerrarle en un vano intento para evitar que él la cortejara.

Hungría estaba esquiva, y luego de muchas presiones acabó contándole que Gilbert había dicho que a los hombres no les crecía nada entre las piernas como hasta entonces Vladimir le hizo creer y que luego de que el albino le tocara el pecho el horrible dolor que la atormentaba se esfumó de milagro.

Fue la primera vez que perdió el control frente a ella, la segunda fue el nefasto día que llegó a verlo con un anillo de bodas, anunciando que Austria quería ser _uno._

Sus ojos se tornaron rojos de rabia y el aire se hizo pesado, cuando quiso darse cuenta, ella lo abrazaba y susurraba su nombre, pidiéndole calma. Le dijo que era mujer y (patéticamente) confesó que la amaba…con la mayor ternura que sus deseos reprimidos y poco autocontrol le permitieron la llevó a los límites de la cordura y le enseñó, que lo que ahora llamaba pecado, no era más que la entrega absoluta de todo lo que eran mientras sus nombres escapaban en jadeos y roces y la sangre corría en un ritual prohibido. Era suya…

Vladimir le sonrió a los recuerdos y su pelo rubio pareció encandecer un segundo- imitando esa luz que los seres como él debían robar para subsistir. Pensó en ella, cálida y devota, solo a su merced.

Pudo tenerla, poco tiempo pero fue suya de un modo que ni Prusia o Austria podían soñar. _Tuvo su cuerpo y su alma cautivos._

Maldito fuera Gilbert, que solo después de tocar su pecho preguntó su nombre.

Maldito fuera Rodrerich, que desperdició el privilegio de tenerla en brazos, tratándola como un mero compromiso.

Maldito fuera él porque sabiendo que era ella la única capaz de aminorar su soledad, huía a las palabras atoradas en su pecho como un niño desobediente escapa del castigo, lastimándola cada vez otro poco.

Maldita fuera ella, que aún sabiendo todo esto seguía esperando que un día ellos la miraran mientras se dedicaba a ignorarlo. Ese era el problema de los seres de la luz…_nunca notaban su sombra._

Y maldito fuera también el mundo, por haberlos aislado uno del otro por simples taboos y reglas que hace mil años ni existían.

Sabiendo que el alba y el objeto de su deseo volverían pronto de otros brazos, se dispuso a partir. Al llegar a casa, Hungría se topó con el familiar olor a azufre y miel, una rosa roja y una nota en su almohada. La alzó indecisa, dispuesta a no dejarse envolver en los sentimentalismos inútiles propios de las chiquillas enfebrecidas, y fallando terriblemente a cada línea que leía…

_Tú_

_Mi ingrata_

_Pero mía todavía_

_Cada camino que recorro acaba a tu encuentro._

_Conservo tu recuerdo embalsamado_

_Te conservo, y cada noche regresas en la iluminada_

_Recordándome cada palabra que no nació en mis labios pero murió en tu boca._

_Esto…_

_¡Siempre vuestro!… ¿Cuándo nuestro?_

_Vladimir A. Von Hër (Rumania)_

Una sonrisa torcida escapó de la boca carmín y la figura en su cortina logro escuchar el "Algún día" dándose por satisfecho…por esa noche.


End file.
